Family Ties
by amalaff
Summary: Nick Fury knew that even the best doctors in the world couldn't save Phil Coulson. So he called in a favor to his only niece.
1. Summary

Nick Fury knew that even the best doctors in the world couldn't save Phil Coulson. So he called in a favor to his only niece.

Takes place just before into the wild, vampire diaries.

Takes place at the end of avengers.


	2. Chapter 1

Nick Fury glanced over Phil Coulson's body.

"Shit" he said out loud, knowing he had just lost one of his best if not the best agents that SHIELD had. The man kept the peace with all the members of the Avengers team.

Fury knew the team wouldn't survive after this disaster with Loki without Coulson to keep the peace.

"Agent Hill," Fury said over his COM network.

"Yes," came her reply.

"I need you to make a call to a Bonnie Bennett in Mystic Falls, VA. Then patch her through to me."

"Ok"

Fury hoped that his niece could help; she once told him that she specialized in the ridiculous. He just hoped that this wasn't too ridiculous.

"Hello, who is this" Fury heard through the COM.

"Bonnie, its me, Uncle Nick." Stated Fury

"Uncle Nick, its been a long time, how are things?" asked Bonnie

"Interesting to say the least, look last time we talked you said you specialized in the ridiculous. I have something I need some help with, I just hope it isn't too ridiculous." Said Fury

"What's the problem Uncle?" asked Bonnie.

"I'll tell you when you get here, I have a jet that should be landing in your backyard now."

"Yup I see it, you gonna tell me what this problem is or am I gonna have to wait?" asked Bonnie.

If she was being honest with herself she was a little worried about what her uncle needed her help with. She knew who he worked for and what people he worked with, so for him to need her help something had to be seriously wrong. She was also worried because she just got her "expression" magic under control.

"I'll tell you when you get here," said Fury then he hung up.

Bonnie packed some clothes, some important grimoires with the most powerful spells, and some herbs that would hopefully be useful. Then she proceeded to the jet, she also texted Caroline 'have some family business I have to take care of, I'll be gone for awhile.' Just as she sent the text the jet took off taking her to where her Uncle and his problem would be.


	3. Chapter 2

"Holy Shit," Bonnie exclaimed as she landed on the aircraft carrier that was hovering in the air. She knew her uncle had some advanced technology but not this advanced.

As she stepped off the plane she was ushered off to where she thought her Uncle was.

"Bonnie, good to see you." Said her Uncle as she walked into a room.

"You too Uncle Nick," she said giving him a hug."

As she stepped back she surveyed the room, it was a medical bay with one man who looked to be on life support in it.

"So, what did you need me for?" asked Bonnie.

"Well remember Phil Coulson, the man you met last time I visited?" asked Fury.

"Yea," said Bonnie, "nice man." Then she realized that the man on life support was Phil Coulson.

"What happened," she asked as soon as she realized.

"Some crazy psycho who is hell bent on world domination killed him, and I was kind of hoping you could save him. I know you brought Jeremy back to life, and we were only able to keep his body functioning. He is for all intensive matters, dead."

"Oh, wow. I could try. When I saved Jer I was using magic from nature, and the spirits weren't too happy with me." Said Bonnie

"So you don't use magic from nature anymore" asked Fury with a confused look on his face.

"No," said Bonnie "I use something called expression, essentially I have no limits on magic. Although I really don't like the fact that I am using magic to save someone, I know you wouldn't ask unless it was absolutely necessary."

"You're right," said Fury "I only ask because he is the man who keeps the Avengers from killing each other, and when this whole Loki business is done I don't know if they will be able to survive without him."

"Ok, I will see what I can do," said Bonnie.

"Good, I'll leave you to your work while I try to keep Loki and his goons from destroying New York." Said Fury


	4. Chapter 3

Bonnie set up candles around the room and instantly the lit without her uttering a single word. She knew that bringing back Phil Coulson would be a lot harder than that and that she may have to speak a spell.

She threw together some herbs that would help her and placed them on Coulson's body.

_"Victas Fasmatis, Ex Saleto, Revertas Fesmatis! U Victas, Victas Fesmatis, Ex Saleto" _Bonnie chanted.

Suddenly Phil awoke and started panicking.

"What's going on" exclaimed Phil.

"Mr. Coulson, remember me? My name is Bonnie Bennett and Nick Fury is my uncle. We met a couple of months ago at my home in Virginia." Said Bonnie

"Yes, I remember you, but what I'm wondering is why I'm alive. I thought I was dead," said Coulson.

"You were," said Bonnie, "but I'm a witch and I can do a lot of things."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in.," said Phil.

"Yea, but you get used to it. I mean you work with Thor, the God of Thunder." Said Bonnie

"Yea, but you just brought someone back to life." said Phil


	5. Chapter 4

"Bonnie, it seems as though you were able to bring Agent Coulson back to life." Said Nick.

"Yup" said Bonnie

"Good," said Fury, "because New York is a mess, the Avengers were able to stop Loki and contain the tesseract but I'm assuming that they will all probably do something stupid and dumb tonight in light of Agent Coulson's "death". I need you to take Agent Coulson to New York, the team is in Starks building for now, ill get a jet to fly you there."

"Got it," said Bonnie who was unhappy that she had to deal with telling people what she just did. The fewer people who knew what she did the better, she really didn't want to be someone who her uncle could call anytime something went wrong.

Meanwhile at Stark Towers

"What do we do now," asked Steve.

"Tonight I suggest we get piss drunk in honor of Phil Coulson, Capsicle." Said Tony.

"Agreed," said Natasha along with a head nod from Clint.

All of the others seemed to agree with Tony's suggestion, even Bruce.

"What the hell is that noise," asked Thor, as a loud noise came from the roof of Stark towers.

"That's one of our jets," said Natasha.

"Great," said Tony, "more SHIELD shit to deal with."

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it SHIELD shit," said Bonnie as she got off the elevator and walked into the room with all of the Avenger.

"I would call it more of a reunion." She stated.

With that Agent Phil Coulson walked into the room, and every member of the Avengers face had a look of disbelief.


	6. Chapter 5

"What, but how is that possible?" questioned Bruce.

"Yea," said Steve, "we all saw that Phil was brain dead, he had no chance of living."

"Right you are boys, but not everything in this world is science." Said Bonnie.

"Alright, who are you?" asked Natasha.

"My name is Bonnie Bennett, Nick Fury is my uncle. He feared if Phil wasn't alive you would all fall apart after this New York business. So he called me and asked if I could bring Phil back to life."

"Bring him back to life," questioned Thor, "I don't understand the meaning of this, I thought once someone was dead in your world they stayed that way."

"Kind of," replied Bonnie, "I'm a witch and I am very powerful therefore I am able to bring people back to life."

"But how did you know how to do it" asked Tony

"I have done it once before, there were some side effects with him though, now he can talk to dead people. But with Phil he will be fine, I used a different type of magic." Said Bonnie

"Different type of magic" questioned Clint

"Yes, before I used magic that came from nature and with that magic came limits. The spirits weren't happy with me when I brought Jer back to life and they took my powers away. Eventually they gave them back, but I was tired of using magic that would give me a nosebleed and make me pass out every time I used too much. Then I learned expression, which has no limits and my physical being isn't affected as it was with magic from nature."

"I didn't know that people from this realm could posses magic" stated Thor.

"Only certain people can. We, meaning witches, are meant to keep the balance in the world. There are other beings out there, vampires, werewolves and hybrids. We have to keep them from harming people."

"Uncle Nick also said something about a man named Loki, said he used magic too. He seemed to think that I could get Loki to change." Said Bonnie

"Good luck with that," said Tony, "Reindeer Games doesn't like to talk"

"We'll see about that," said Bonnie.


End file.
